Ranma: The Hitokiri of Light.
by nestea2004
Summary: Ranma becomes a assasin.


Disclaimer: The only character I own is Natsu the rest belong to there respective owners.  
  
---------- Ranma: The Hitokiri of Light. ----------  
  
" " = Speaking = though  
  
---------- Chapter 1: The Hitokiri. ----------  
  
A Small Village Outside of Kyoto  
  
Ranma looked around the field which he was standing. dead and bloody bodies everywhere, when he started to walk over by a building he caught the movement near the edge of the building he got his katana ready to stirke. The person came into view, it was a little girl, she must have been woken up by the screams of the people he had killed. The girl had red hair, light green eyes, some small freckles accross her face. Ranma sheathed his katana and looked at the girl, he would not strike a innocent, especialy not a little girl. He smiled as gently as he could, which seemed to relax the little girl a little. "What is your name little one?" Ranma asked, "Natsu" the girl replied in a shy tone. "how old are you Natsu?" Ranma asked, "im 6 years old" Natsu replied. "My name is Ranma" Ranma said, introducing himself. "Where is your mother Natsu?" Ranma asked, "My mother died when I was 5 years old and my father had to take care of me" Natsu said. "What did your father look like Natsu?" Ranma asked, "What do you mean 'did' Ranma?.." Natsu asked, "Go out there and see if any of those men look like your father Natsu" Ranma said, I hope she has her father there for her atleast.. Ranma thought. Ranma watches Natsu walk through the corpses, she is in the part where he first came in and was attacked. Then Ranma watches Natsu fall to her knees crying "Daddy! WHATS WRONG DADDY?! WAKE UP!" Natsu cried / yelled. Natsu started to shake her fathers corpse but gains no response, Ranma walks up behind Natsu and hugs the girl from behind, Natsu turns around and hugs Ranma back crying into his shoulder. "I'll take care of you Natsu, that is if you wan't me too" Ranma said. "Sure..thank you" Natsu said hugging Ranma again, Ranma picks Natsu up gently and carries her to his camp.  
  
--------  
  
Border of Kyoto Ranma's Camp..  
  
Ranma was making some food for Natsu, "Here you go, I hope this is enough for you." Ranma said handing her the food. Natsu starts to eat the food at a incredably fast pace for one her age, Ranma smirked, she had a survival instinct. After she had ate all her food she went to go lay down, when her head hit the pillow she was almost instantly asleep. Ranma looked at her sleeping form, and let a small smile tug at his lips. He liked this kid, she reminded him of himself at her age. He only remembered bits a peices of his past he doesnt know who his mother is only that his sensai took him in, she fed him, raised, him and trained him to be a hitokiri, but she allowed him to have some emotions. The only emotions he was allowed to have was love for the innocents and sympathy for the innocents, no other emotions were allowed. Ranma walked outside and sat by a tree his katana, in one hand leaning against him, he looked to the sky. There is some talk about the legendary Battosai, being in Edo. Ranma thought, he wanted to talk to the Battosai, it is said that he quit being a man slayer. He wanted to know why, why did the Battosai stop being a Hitokiri? Ranma then started to mentaly review his life, his mistress, from what he remembers of his mother, his training, the blood that followed, his pleasure of killing the people, why would his 'brother' quit killing.. Ranma then remembered his words..  
  
-----FLASHBACK-----  
  
"I will not kill forever, after I feel I have done my part..I will become a wanderer" Battosai had said. "I understand." A 16 year old Ranma replied.  
  
-----END FLASHBACK-----  
  
"My time to stop killing has not yet come brother..." Ranma said to himself. "I still feel there is more I can do.." Ranma continued. Ranma then started to fall asleep, with a small smile on his face..  
  
The next morning...  
  
Ranma was the first one to wake up, he went to check on Natsu, who was still sleeping peacefully, and decided to make breakfast. No telling when the child would wake up, he had made the tradional miso soup, since he had no other ingrediants for anything else or he would have made something better. Natsu woke up 10 minutes later, when Natsu walked out of the tent she found the miso soup already ready and waiting, Ranma handed her a bowl with some of it in there. Natsu started to eat not at the same speed as she did last night, but still pretty fast. When Natsu finished her first bowl she had asked for some more miso soup, which Ranma gladly gave her. "Im done" Natsu announced, "Let's go, I will take you to my mistress." Ranma said, "Okay" Natsu said happily. "Stay close" Ranma said, leading the way through Kyoto to his mistress's home.  
  
-----The Mistress's Home-----  
  
Nodoka smiled, the one she considered her son would be return today, she had trained him, and then let a friend of hers train him, her friend was Hiko, Master of the Hiten Mitsurgi-ryu. Her smile grew when she heard quite foot steps behind her, she was trained to hear the slightest noise. "Welcome home Ranma" Nodoka said, "thank you mistress" Ranma replied siting down against a wooden post, leaning his sword against his arm. "I have brought another with me she is a small girl, a innocent which you know I wont harm in anyway which I have." Ranma said, "What is her name?" Nodoka asked, "Natsu" Ranma replied. "Does she have a last name?" Nodoka assked, "No." Ranma replied. "Bring her to me" Nodoka said, "Yes Ma'am" Ranma said getting up and walking to the main room where Natsu is waiting, "Come, She will see you" Ranma said taking the girl by the hand and pulling her up, she clinged to Ranma's arm, as if afraid to let go as they walked to the room where Nodoka was waiting.  
  
Where Nodoka is...  
  
Nodoka watched as Ranma brought the girl to her, she was clinging to his arm. It was a cute thing to watch, Ranma then sat down in the same position he was before the girl had let go of his arm and sat down beside him. "Here she is mistress" Ranma said, "Thank You Ranma" Nodoka said, then turned to the girl beside him. "Child, where is your mother?" Nodoka asked Natsu, "My mother died when I was 5" Natsu replied. "I am sorry to hear that" Nodoka said to Natsu, "And your father is dead I assume" Nodoka said. "Yes" Natsu said, tears forming in her eyes. "Do you know why the village was attacked?" Nodoka asked, "No, why?" Natsu replied. "They were planning to help the shogunate, our enemy" Nodoka said, "I heard them say something about that before I went to sleep" Natsu said. "That is fine child" Nodoka smiled, "Ranma what do you say to moving to the outskirts of Edo?" Nodoka asked. "Hai, that is a good move" Ranma said, smiling slightly. Ranma narrowed his eyes, "Huh what is it?" Nodoka asked. Ranma looked over and slowly started to draw his Katana, "Nothing" Ranma replied sitting down and resheathing his sword. "The move to Edo will definitly be a good move" Ranma said and got up and walked out, Ranma went directly to the backyard, he had no time for a ninja. Ranma sat down, Ranma thought. Ranma smiled, his thoughts of his 'brother', Kenshin had helped him out alot during training. I wonder what he is doing Ranma thought, Ranma smirked. I had better get a cart ready. Ranma thought, so he got up and went about the process  
  
---------  
  
After Ranma had gotten the cart he had it down by his mistress's house within 20 minutes, they would be moving tomarrow. When he went back inside, Natsu and Nodoka were still talking so Ranma just sat against the wall to rest, he would need it. He had a feeling something would happen the next day, "Ranma, come here I have something for you to do." Nodoka said. "Yes Mistress?" Ranma said, "I wan't you to go 'take care' of the man who keeps bugging me" Nodoka said, "Yes Mistress" Ranma said bowing then walked out of the room. when Ranma was off the grounds he stopped, Ranma looked up and saw someone up there, Ranma jumps up behind the person in the tree and gives him a gentle push, "AHH" Drops.. we hear a loud crash, "ouchie.." the fat man said laying face first in the ground. Ranma jumps down and lands behind the man. "You Idiot" Ranma said, "My mistress will be rid of you soon enough so be happy you do not die today, follow..and you die." Ranma said with ice in his voice. "Foolish boy, No weapon user is better than me!" Genma said, standing up taking up a fighting stance, "So you wish to fight me, your a fool.." Ranma said. "SHUT UP SHE WILL BE MINE!" Genma yelled charging with a punch which Ranma dodged and sliced Genma's back with the blade of his sword "AHH" Genma screamed in pain, Ranma smiled. He took pleasure in this kind of thing, "Fool.." Ranma said and sliced Genma's right arm, his arm started to massivly squirt blood, "I'll will be leaving you now." Ranma said slicing at air making the blood on the sword flow off. Ranma sheathed his katana. Ranma walked off, back to his home.  
  
---------  
  
The next day..  
  
They were off to Tokyo, Nodoka was in the carriage along with Natsu. He was outside walking, She had other guards yes, but none would be of any use if they were attacked by someone other than just petty theifs. "Why does that kid have to walk outside here with us?!" one of the guards demanded of the caption, "I do not know why he is outside here, hes outside on his own free will. No one knows anything about him he had no files or anything." The caption said. "No one has ever seen him fight or anything, he walks like a fighter, but as far as we know he's never been in a fight" the captian continued. "Oh.." said the guard, Ranma's eyes narrowed and dodged 4 ninja stars that stabbed into the carriage, Ranma smirked. This would be fun. Ranma unsheathed his katana the caption told his guards to stand down and protect the carriage, they protested. "This boy is hiding something get the woman and the child to Tokyo! I'll stay.." The captian said. "Yes Sir!" The guards said. then the caption watched as Ranma unsheathed his katana, and seemingly disappeared and there was ninja bodies everywhere. blood was coming from the bodies, spraying in all directions. Ranma started to walk away before he sheathed his katana he wiped the blood off on the Katana, then sheathed it. The captian went over to the now dead Ninja's and his jaw droped, they had been cut completly in half straight through the bones and all! "Just what the hell is that kid?" The captian asked himself, the captian watched as Ranma walked away as if it was absolutely nothing at all to him. "This kid is something, no one even seen him move and in a blink of a eye the Ninja's were dead." The captian said to himself.  
  
'What will I do first?' Ranma thought 'Try to find kenshin?' he continued in his thoughts. 'Yes' he finished, Ranma continued to walk finding his mistress's carrage just outside of a village on the outskirts of edo. Ranma walked passed them into the village, Ranma smiles a little bit. Ranma stops and waits for his mistress's carrage to pass him by and they enter the village..  
  
Nodoka steps out of the carrage and requested that they move on, saying that she wan'ted to walk the rest of the way since her home was just on the border of edo. In the martket place there were tons of people buying, selling, and trading out on the streets Ranma walked beside her while little Natsu clinged to his arms. "I'm hungry can we get something to eat?" Natsu asked, "Sure" Nodoka said.  
  
Inside a resterraunt Nodoka & Natsu order there meals, Ranma waits outside he doesn't wan't to make the place smell like blood because he is in there. Ranma leaned against the wall when he caught something to the side, he saw a man not bulky but pretty well built threatning a merchant with alot of pain if he didnt get his meal for free. Ranma stood up striaght and walked behind the man, pushed the hilt of his Katana into the back of the man that was threatning the merchant. "Is there a problem here?" Ranma asked in a voice that could freeze stone 4 times over. "This is none of your buisness kid" said the man looking at Ranma, "He was trying to make me give him the food i sell" the merchant said the guy slapped the merchant "Shut up" The guy said. Ranma unsheathed his katana and flipped it onto the none-bladed side and struck the guy accross the back. the guy went down hard, Ranma flipped it back onto the bladed side and sheathed his Katana again. "What a waste.." Ranma said and walked off back to the resterraunt where Nodoka & Natsu were just coming out of. He grinned it might be fun in edo, he had to make sure that no one got hurt while he was there, on the side a girl watched the whole thing she had very pale skin and whore a blue kimono with a slit up her right leg, "he was very good, he was holding back alot and he uses a very real Katana i saw him flip it to the side without a blade, he doesnt wan't to kill not here atleast" she whispered to herself.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Authors Notes: sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter its not as long as id like it to be but im needing ideas for it if you have any please send them to Akito120@aol.com please Send C&C please ^_^ hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
